A communication system is sometimes hosted in a data center system. In the data center system, an optical interconnect is often used to interconnect various components of the data center system. Optical interconnect is typically preferred due to its small dimensions and superior transmission capabilities. The various components include compute/storage/memory/switch sleds mounted in one or more chassis. The optical interconnect can connect one or more chassis and/or one or more sleds within one or more chassis. As a further example, the optical interconnect may interconnect sleds with a back/mid-plane of a chassis or other data center equipment.
In this context, the optical interconnect is exposed to high and/or hot air flows, vibrations and other temperature variations as a few examples. Accordingly, the environment in which the optical interconnect is used is very tough, or rough. A disadvantage is hence that the optical interconnect may degrade, e.g. provide less reliable and/or slower connection, due to the tough environment.
A known communication system, such as a telecommunication system, may be hosted in a data center of the above mentioned kind by an operator of the telecommunication system. The data center typically comprises components as mentioned above that are connected with an optical interconnect comprising a plurality of optical links. The components include optical modules for transformation of electrical signals into optical signals to be carried on the optical links. This means that each optical link has a first optical module at one end and a second optical module at the other end. For supervision optical parameters of the optical link, a known Diagnostic Monitoring Interface (DMI) is typically used. Typical optical parameters include optical power, received optical power, transmitted optical power, laser bias current, temperature, supply voltage, etc. The optical parameters are typically set at manufacturing of the optical modules. A problem is however that the optical parameters may not always be accurately set for the data center in which the components and the optical links are actually installed.